esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Rowan
Daniel Rowan is an Esmeraldan military officer. He is the newly appointed Supreme Commander of the Imperial Legion. Biography He is a career military officer as have been several generations of his family. He has two sons, Thomas and Kyle. Daniel Rowan is a well known hero of the Third Metal War and the Stradan War. He formerly served under John Labelle on the HMS Atlanta and was the commanding officer of Vernon Tarsitano, Edmund Marchetti, Kjula and several other prominent characters. His last post was as head of Royal Naval Intelligence and overseeing the Spectral Project. In 5265, he was selected as the next Supreme Commander & Chief by the Royal Court to oversee all Imperial military matters. Personality He is a dedicated and steadfast soldier who was trouble with personal relationships including his late wife, Carmen. Physical Description White human male of a noble heritage. A slightly overweight man with grey slick backed hair and a grey beard. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held *Supreme Commander of the Imperial Legion (5265-present) *Director of Imperial Intelligence & Security (5262-5265) *Imperial Legion Vice-Admiral (5258-5265) *Headmaster of Legionnaire Academy (5253-5262) *Commandant of the First Imperial Fleet (5251-5253) *Imperial Legion Rear-Admiral (5249-5258) *Commandant of the Third Imperial Fleet (5246-5251) *Imperial Legion Commodore (5243-5249) *Imperial Legion Captain (5239-5243) Notable Accomplishments *Krazer Cross Recipient *Chairman of the Bolide Project *Chairman of the Spectral Project *Third Metal War Veteran *Stradan War Veteran Timeline *5196: Born at The Redoubt of Esmeralda Minor *5196: Inducted into House Reinhardt, Centurion Caste. *5214: Enrolled at Legionnaire Academy *5216: Receives Flight Wings *5218: Graduated - Commissioned as Ensign (Operations) *5219: Assigned to HMS Courtois as a Diagnostician *5220: Marries Carmen Davila in Esmeralda Prime *5221: Promoted to Lieutenant (JG) *5222: Son, Thomas Rowan, born at Port Tull. *5224: Assigned as HMS Courtois Operator. Promoted to Lieutenant *5228: Assigned to HMS Sutton as Operator. *5232: Assigned as HMS Sutton Executive Officer. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander (Command) *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5234: Assigned to Port Tull as Executive Officer. *5235: Son, Kyle Rowan, born on at Port Tull. *5236: Promoted to Commander. *5236: Assigned to HMS Atlanta as Executive Officer *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Metron' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Binius' *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of Hokshee' *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of the Croix' *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5238: Present during the Berran Riots. *5239: Assigned as HMS Atlanta acting Commanding Officer *5239: Promoted to Captain *5240: Assigned to HMS Procyon as Commanding Officer *5243: Stradan War Begins *5243: Participates in the 'Battle of Qarta Minor' *5243: Assigned as Commanding Officer of HMS Sutton. Promoted to Commodore. *5243: Assigned as Strategic Operations Office of the Third Imperial Fleet *5246: Participates in the 'Battle of Boy's Bay' *5246: Assigned as Commandant of the Third Imperial Fleet. Retains command of HMS Sutton. *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats'. *5249: Promoted to Rear-Admiral *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached. *5250: Decorated with Krazer Cross by Emperor Garbháin II *5251: Assigned as Commandant of the First Imperial Fleet *5253: Assigned as Headmaster of Esmeraldan Royal Naval Academy *5253: Orders the creation of the Bolide project *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5258: Promoted to Vice-Admiral *5260: Borders Wars End *5262: Assigned as Director of Royal Navy Intelligence & Security *5262: Orders the creation of the Spectral Project *5265: Promoted to Supreme Commander & Chief of Imperial Legion Command by Emperor Carpentier I. *5265: Promoted to Admiral. Category:Humans Category:Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Port Charles Category:Nobles Category:HMS Courtois personnel Category:HMS Sutton personnel Category:Port Tull personnel Category:HMS Atlanta personnel Category:HMS Procyon personnel Category:Krazer Cross recipients Category:Pilots Category:Bolide Project Category:Spectral Project Category:Supreme Commanders of the Royal Navy Category:Third Metal War Veteran Category:Stradan War Veteran Category:Third Metal War Veterans Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:North Folk Category:Esmeralda Minor Category:House Reinhardt Category:The Consilium Category:Legionnaires